Oola
Oola was a young female Twi'lek who ended up in the service of Jabba the Hutt. She is a minor character from Star Wars Episode VI Return of the Jedi. History Before her unfortunate life in Jabba's Palace Oola grew up on the planet Ryloth which is the home world Twi'lek race. Ryloth is a harsh world, and to make matters worse for Oola female Twi'lek aren't allowed to have any education. Oola didn't like her life. She wanted to escape and find a better way to live. But despite her dreams of wanting a better life, things weren't all that bad. For the young girl's father was the chief of the Ryloth Clan a tribe of eight hundred Twi'leks. As chief Oola's father granted them a decent amount wealth, power and influence. But despite everything that Oola's family had, their clan was smaller than the other clans. True her father was chief and had more wealth than the other members of his tribe. But next to the other clans the wealth that her father had was nothing compared to the other tribes. Oola's father provide her with very little education so she devoted herself to dancing at a very early age. Her dancing skills gained her many admirers and that was her goal to win the love of a wealthy noble man. However unknown to Oola her skills also gained the attention from scum as well who tried to pass themselves off as noble man but Oola's father knew and turned down their offers to protect his daughter. To keep Oola out of the hands of slavery and to get her out of the life she was currently in her father got her into a the best dance school to give his daughter the life she wanted. But Oola threw it all away when she met Bib Fortuna. After watching Oola's dance performance due to clan custom Oola's father had to sell his daughter to Bib Fortuna. But the chief wouldn't sell his daughter so Oola allowed Bib to abduct her. Bib told her many lies about Jabba's Palace and Oola believed ever single one of them but she had no idea that she was being taken advantage of. Before taking her to meet Jabba, Bib wanted to make sure that Oola was perfect for her future master. So he hired the best dancers on Ryloth. Before she entered her new life in the palace Oola's father, the dancer's that Bib hired and many others warned her about Jabba the Hutt but Oola didn't believe them. And despite Bib's lewd acts, Oola fooled herself into believing that he was telling the truth. However Oola would learn too late that everything Bib said was untrue and that she should have listened to the warnings her saw and heard. When she finally arrived Oola thought that Jabba was far worse than what ever warned her about. She was forced to be he slave this was not what Oola wanted she thought that she be living a life of fame and luxury not as a concubine for a bunch of criminal. If she was going to be a concubine she would rather be one for a wealthy aristocrat who would give her anything she wanted. She hoped to be married to a gentleman only to have her dreams shattered. To make sure that she obeyed him and to let her know that she now belongs to him. Jabba had a collar placed around her neck and forced her to wear a fishnet that revealed every part of her body. Oola hated her new life which now made her realize that her old life wasn't so bad. She learned that things could get worse for her and they did. Although Oola belonged to Jabba and she was his favorite meaning only Jabba was allowed to touch and have her to himself he would occasionally let his own minions spend some time with her. Oola didn't have any friends in Jabba's Palace and characters she thought were her friends had only been pretending. Oola missed her friends and her family now but at first she didn't miss them because she thought that it wasn't a mistake to throw her old life away because she believed that her fantasies and dreams were coming true. Oola now lived a life of misery she wanted to escape from her master and her new life. She didn't care if she died or at least that is what she told herself. So when C-3PO and R2-D2 arrived with a message from Luke Skywalker, her hope had been restored. After seeing how handsome he was, she preferred to have him as her master, not Jabba. That night, Oola believed Luke was coming. So she performed the best dance of her life, in hopes of seducing him and persuading him to free her. But when he didn't show, she ended up arousing Jabba instead. The Hutt's lustful desires for the dancer was ruining everything, and all the misery and suicidal thoughts come rushing back into her head. In the end when she defied Jabba for the last time, the Hutt had enough and decided to kill her. Though she told herself that she would rather die than spend the rest of her life with Jabba, Oola screamed as she fell down into the pit. She was crying and begging to for her master to take back because she changed her mind about dying. Personality Before Oola became a broken unwilling slave and concubine she was an ambitious and determined girl who never gave up on her hopes and dreams. Because of her being the daughter of a chief she was given far more luxury than what the other members of the clan had. However it wasn't enough for Oola she wanted more and when saw that her life of comfort was as grand as the other Twi'lek clans she wanted more. Her desire for fame unfortunately would be her downfall. Because Oola wanted more out of life, she recklessly starting putting her fate and trust into the lies of strangers. Her father tried to protect her from them, but Oola thought her father was trying to keep her dreams from coming true. So when she had the chance to escape she took it never stopping to think if she was making the right choice. Oola was rude and pushy and she wanted too much out of life. She was vain believing that she was too good to live in poverty on Ryloth and too good to be a slave. She was also foolish and gullible enough to believe Bib Fortuna. When Oola wished for death she foolishly believed that Jabba would never grant her wish but when she meet her fate in the end Oola didn't want to die and foolishly believed that Jabba would take her back. *'Headstrong:' from an early age Oola first showed her headstrong attitude her she was a little. She refused to listen to anyone else when they told her that her dreams of becoming a famous dancer were impossible. This headstrong attitude is also what led her to not listen to the many warnings that she heard about Jabba. As a young slave girl for Jabba Oola showed her headstrong attitude by refusing Jabba time and time again. Until Jabba finally had enough her headstrong personality was just one of her many down falls. Even at the end of her life Oola was to headstrong to accept her fate. *'Vain:' Oola's signs of vanity began at an early age when she was a little girl. She learned really quickly that she was a rare beauty among the Twi'lek race although the females are the most creatures among the galaxy Oola was more beautiful than the rest. Also the village that Oola grew up in was very poor and the rest of the tribe was grimy looking so she really had no one to compare to her beautiful looks. This made her believe that she was better than everyone else and that no one could match her beauty. Even though she was a rare beauty among her kind Oola never did have any real competition to go up against. Her vain attitude is one of the many things that would lead her into the arms of Jabba and down into the Rancor Pit. Oola believed she was far too beautiful to be his slave and when Jabba decided to kill her she believed she was far too pretty to die. *'Stubbornness:' like the rest of Oola's personality her stubborn attitude began at a young age. She was to stubborn to listen to others who told her that her dreams of wanting fame and luxury would never come true. When she got older and learned about Jabba's Palace from Bib Fortuna Oola was to stubborn to listen to the warnings about the Hutt. When she was a slave in Jabba's Palace Oola was too stubborn to obey him and it coast her life. When she was about to meet her end in the Rancor Pit she was too stubborn to believe that this was the end for her. *'Arrogant:' at a young age Oola grew up to be very arrogant this was because her being the daughter of the chief. Although her father could barely afford to take care of his clan of 800 Twi'lek's he still managed to spoil his daughter with some luxurious. Making her arrogant and believing that she was better than everyone else and that she deserved better. Oola arrogantly held on to her dreams when others told they wouldn't come true she also arrogantly refused to listen to others after they warned her about Jabba the Hutt. Under her master's service Oola arrogantly believed that she didn't belong there and that she was too good for her master. After countless punishments Oola still stayed the same when the Hutt finally decided to end her life she learned that no refuses Jabba and no one should ever think that the are better than him. Her arrogance lead to her undoing just like many other things even at the end Oola was arrogantly refusing to believe that her master really wanted to kill her. *'Foolish:' Oola developed a foolish personality as a little girl. From the day her daddy got his her first luxurious gift she foolishly believed that one day she would have fame and fortune. Though others told her that she was a fool to hold on to those dreams she still held onto them. When Bib showed Oola was foolish enough to throw her chance at a famous dance school to believe Bib's lies about Jabba's Palace. When she was warned about who her future master she soon learned that she was a fool not to listen to the warnings from others and was a fool to believe Bib. Oola fooled herself into believing that she would have a better life but she was wrong. Oola was also a fool to keep on resisting a price that she would pay dearly for. Oola foolishly trow everything she had away which wasn't much to end up with a much more horrible life. Which she throw that way to Oola learned what a fool she was to stand up to Jabba and she foolishly refused to believe that she was going to die. *'Jealous:' as a little girl Oola grew jealous of people who were wealthier then her. She wanted more fancy things but her father could barely afford the things he got her even when he got her something it wasn't good enough because she knew wealthy aristocrats could buy more and better things than that. Because of her jealously Oola dreamed that one day she would be married to a wealthy noble man and make all the other rich folks jealous. However after meeting her master Jabba and learning that she wasn't going to live the life she wanted Oola became jealous of the other girls who lived in the palace because they were treated better than her. *'Self-loathing:' Oola did a lot of self-loathing although she held on to her dream of becoming famous she still felt like it might never come true. When she meet Bib Oola's spirit was lifted because of the lies that he fed to her and Oola believed every word to be true. After Oola learned the truth about her master she did more self-loathing as a slave then when what she did as a child on Ryloth. Her whole life Oola believed she wasn't good enough to have a better life and she felt that way as a slave. Even right up to the end when she was down in the pit Oola felt like she wasn't good enough to live or serve her master if this is was her final fate. *'Self-pride:' Oola had a lot of pride in herself as a child in fact a little too much pride. She showed no pride in anything else only in herself even when other people told her that she would never have her fantasies come true. Oola still believed in her dreams and couldn't wait to prove them wrong. Her self-pride made her believe that she was better than other people it also made her to proud to listen to the warnings from other people about who Jabba the Hutt was. When Oola finally learned the truth about her master she was too proud to give him what he wanted from her. That self-pride would cost Oola her life even at the end she was to proud to admit that this was it for her there was no way. *'Pompous:' Because of her father spoiling her with what little he could afford for his daughter, this caused Oola to become pompous making her believe she was too good for the life that she lived. *'Gullible:' *'Childish:' *'Snooty:' *'Cowardly:' *'Stupid:' *'Alluring:' *'Ambitious:' *'Unwilling:' *'Stuck Up:' *'Snobby:' *'Nervous:' *'Up Tight:' *'Impatient:' *'Fearful:' *'Sniveling:' * Lonely: *'Determined:' *'Egotistical:' *'Disobedient:' *'Disrespectful:' *'Lustful:' *'Aloof:' *'Self-Delusional:' *'Selfish:' *'Self-centered:' *'Self-serving:' *'Self-involved::' *'Self-seeking:' *'Broken:' *'Sad:' *'Sassy:' *'Big headed:' *'Unhappy:' *'Self-pity:' *'Greedy:' *'Prideful:' *'Self-assured:' *'Narcissistic: ' *'Overconfident:' *'Unknowing:' *'Unwise:' *'Reckless:' *'Hasty:' *'Misguided:' *'Elegant:' *'Ungrateful:' *'Unaware:' *'Graceful:' *'Oblivious:' *'Impulsive:' *'Incompetent:' *'Cynical:' *'Enchanting:' *'Glamorous:' *'Fashionable:' *'Dazzling:' *'Self-obsessed:' *'Clueless:' *'Whiny:' *'Ignorant:' *'Naive:' *'Fabulous:' *'Miserable:' *'Gloomy:' *'Pushy:' *'Afraid:' *'Distant:' *'Anxious:' *'Stingy:' *'Ditzy:' *'Skittish:' *'Jumpy:' *'Captivating:' *'Reserved:' *'Astounding:' *'Spineless:' Powers/Abilities * Dancing: * Vanity: * Captivate: * Begging: * Cowardice: * Stupidity: * Foolishness: * Lust: * Seduction: * Stubbornness: * Arrogance: * Self-Obsession: * Snootiness: * Allure: * Sassiness: * Jealousy: * Ambition: * Impatience: * Self-Delusion: * Ego: * Greed: * Disobedience: * Selfishness: * Pride: * Recklessness: * Self-Important: * Self-Obsession: * Glamor: * Fashion: * Ignorance: * Overconfidence: * Stinginess: * Incompetence: * Elegance: * Gracefulness: * Disrespectfulness: * Hastiness: * Complaining: * Self-Absorption: * Whining: * Narcissism: * Ditziness: * Unwillful: * No Back Bone: Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Star Wars Category:Deceased Category:Villains